fairytailknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer
Cancer, "The Giant Crab", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Background Physical Appearance Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. Personality Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word -''kani'' (crab); however, Cancer actually says -''ebi'' (shrimp) at the end of his sentences. This shocked and displeased Happy. In the anime, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza. He acts in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with -choki, meaning snip instead of -ebi. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald. Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses. Synopsis Abilities Enhanced Speed: Cancer appears to be remarkably dexterous and fast, being capable of performing swift hand movements, and wielding his signature scissors with great speed: he has repeatedly proven himself able to cut down enemies' hair with extreme accuracy, not leaving a single snick on their head. He does it in a single instant, appearing as though as he struck them only once, while in fact he has performed a number of separate cuts. Cancer's rapidity is enough for him to shave several opponents in mere seconds, not leaving them the time to fight back. Hair Growth: Scalp Care: With hair being his specialty, Cancer can make others' hair grow in a short amount of time by washing and massaging their scalp. It does tend to make them feel comfortable as shown when he help grew back Flare Corona's. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Cancer cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Furthermore, as his owner's Magic Power grows stronger, so does Cancer. Equipment Scissors: Cancer is Lucy's hairdresser because of his weapon which seems to be two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles, which he can also use to cut hair. Lucy uses Cancer to cut her hair or to make a new hairstyle for her or her enemies. Cutting an enemy's hair seems to knock him out. It is also shown that his scissors are sharp enough to cut through weapons such as swords and hammers. Relationships * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortal